


Post-Match Antics

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Grinding, Kinkuary2021, Kissing, M/M, Slight Dumbledore Bashing, kinkuary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Harry's fifth year was already getting to him, thankfully he gets to relax after the match against Slytherin, all courtesy of his boyfriend, Graham MontagueI don't own anything, all rights go to the rightful creators.
Relationships: Graham Montague/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	Post-Match Antics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheUltimateUndesirable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/gifts).



> Written for Day 2 of the Kinkuary, Clothed Sex. 
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Post-Match Antics**

It was definitely not Harry’s fault that he didn’t realize who was in the Quidditch changing room. They had just had a match against Slytherin, so he was a bit exhausted when he finally caught the snitch. He already had to deal with being slammed into as well. It wasn’t a good feeling when you got slammed into one of the Quidditch stands.

He knew that nobody was stupid enough to force him of his broom. For one, nobody wanted to face the wrath of Graham Montague. And everyone knew that Harry Potter was under Graham Montague’s protection.

But everyone only saw what they wanted to see. Sure, he had witnessed Graham cursing someone, but he usually had a reason for it. And as far as Harry was concerned, if someone were to raise a wand to his boyfriend, he better had cast the first curse.

Now a few years ago, Harry would probably be protesting against cursing another student. But he had also been in their place. He had suffered under curses that Madam Pomfrey had to treat. Some were more petty than others, but there were a few that was quite serious. Almost to warrant a trip to St. Mungos. That didn’t mean that was supported Dumbledore or Voldemort. If anything, he was on his own side.

He knew that Dumbledore had his own agenda and it wasn’t one that helped him. If anything, it was like Dumbledore was trying to kill him. Of course, he didn’t tell that to his face. But he wasn’t going to fight for his side. It didn’t even matter that he prevented him from getting expelled. He was positive it was all for show. Dumbledore had never cared about him as a person, he only cared for him as a weapon. Well, he wasn’t going to be one.

Just like he wasn’t going to join Voldemort’s side either, for obvious reasons. It didn’t even matter if Voldemort’s side was a worthy side to fight for. He didn’t want to fight. Period!

Just like Harry expected Graham to fight back, he would as well. He was tired of being cursed because of things that weren’t his fault. He had to deal with that because of the Chamber of Secrets fiasco and then what happened last year with the tournament. There was no Gryffindor that had his back except for a select few. Hell, he had to deal with just because he was a blasted Gryffindor and the Boy-Who-Lived.

He had been shocked when he first saw Graham go on defensive for him. To see someone fight for him was a surprise in itself. But for it to be a Slytherin?! Never crossed his mind. That had been the first time he had ever seen him nervous as well. He didn’t think nervous would be something he would describe Graham by.

Even when passing by, he had always seemed so confident. It was something he had admired and sometimes envied him for. But he didn’t hesitate on saying yes when he asked him out. Because unlike some Gryffindors, he was not prejudice on what house you were in.

But perhaps it was because he felt tired and exhausted that Graham was able to sneak up on him. He instantly recognized on who’s hands had grasped his hips. He felt a grin appear on his face.

“Thought you would have headed back to your dorm by now,” Graham commented.

“Do you really think I would put myself through that headache when I can avoid it?” Harry snorted.

“Does that mean I can have my way with you,” Graham smirked.

Harry’s lips twitched, “that all depends if we will have any company. Last I saw, everyone on the Gryffindor team left ages ago.”

Graham placed his lips on Harry’s neck. That basically answered his question, no other Slytherins were there either.

Harry leaned into the touch; it was a thrill to know that Graham liked to mark him as his. He didn’t know if that was just a thing that Graham did or if it was a Slytherin thing. But he didn’t hesitate to connect their lips once Graham was pleased with his work. By then, Graham was practically hovering over him.

A low groan escaped his lips once Graham fully pressed himself against his body. If the mark and kiss wasn’t enough to rile him up into a state, this would. But he nearly lost it when Graham started to grind against him. Sliding his body against his own, providing friction to his cock. Being able to feel the hardened cock rubbing against his own, despite the clothes in the way. The grip he had on his hips definitely weren’t helping matters.

Harry pressed his face into Graham’s shoulder, attempting to hold in his moans. They were practically rutting against one another. He squeezed his eyes shut; he could already feel his release coming. It just kept building and building.

Graham’s hips continued to jerk against Harry’s as he nipped at his shoulder. Until the moment that Harry felt a slight shutter before going slack against Graham. He could already feel the cum coating the inside of his clothes. It was already starting to feel sticky and he was not looking forward to the long trek back to the castle.

Graham took a deep breath before withdrawing his cock, it was still hard, “want to finish the job?”

Harry felt a blush coat his cheeks as he eased down to his knees. He leaned over to make a swipe over with his tongue. He could tell by the way that Graham was clenching his fists, he had to be close. He swirled his tongue around before wrapping his lips around his cock.

The grip on his hips loosened before feeling hands in his hair. He tried to breathe through his nose as he tried to sink down inch by inch. At least until he gagged and had to suck in a deep breath. He didn’t try to sink as far the next time. But tried to wrap his tongue and suck as he went up and down Graham’s cock.

There was no warning when Harry’s mouth was suddenly filled with cum. He wound up spitting it out, he could vanish the mess later. He loved making Graham cum, but he just wasn’t thrilled by the taste of it. He had never been one to swallow Graham’s load unless he caught him off guard.

Graham tucked himself back into his robes before grabbing Harry into a kiss. Not even caring that Harry’s mouth just had his cum in it.

“I needed that,” Harry said as he leaned into him. That was when he realized that his underwear was no longer feeling damp from cum, Graham must have vanished it.

Graham curled his fingers into Harry’s hair, letting the Gryffindor curl into him.

“Love you.”

Harry nodded, “love you too.” He didn’t want to go anywhere at the moment, content in being in Graham’s arms.


End file.
